


No Tosses

by Squidilton



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-04
Updated: 2020-12-04
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:48:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 954
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27877098
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Squidilton/pseuds/Squidilton
Summary: Akaashi breaks his wrist
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou
Kudos: 19





	No Tosses

{Akaashi POV}  
It was a normal practice, I was playing a 2v2 with Bokuto, Konoha and Washio. We had just completely flopped at Nationals in the summer and were trying to get as much practice as we could to prepare for the next Nationals in the spring so we wouldn't fall so low.

Out the corner of my eye, I could see after Washio had received the ball that he was coming up to run and spike the ball, Bokuto had gone to the wrong side of the net while I was where Washio would spike. However, due to my weaker arms and his powerful spike I felt a crack in my wrist. I didn't scream out in pain, I just felt a slight pain and thought nothing more of it. But after finishing the match, I crouched down to my knees holding my wrist, it was the first time that I was actually feeling this much pain. When I was younger I had fallen countless times and had bruises on my legs constantly although, that pain cannot even compare to what I am feeling right now.

Bokuto crouched to the level I was at and asked" Are you ok, Akaashi?"

I just nodded knowing if I said a word I would just cry out in pain, and I didn't want to show that side to anyone even Bokuto. Konoha came walking over and pushed Bokuto out of the way and crouched next to me, he took my hurt wrist and examined it. He said" Akaashi, go to the nurse's office, because you've either broken it or fractured it."

Washio's eyes widened from Konoha's comment in shock, he came rushing over and apologised immediately, I waved a hand telling him no to worry about it too much. I didn't want him to concern himself over my most likely fractured wrist, at the end of the day, it was just an accident so there is not much he can really do. Once I made it to the nurse's office, she advised that I call my parents and head straight to the Hospital. I called my parents to pick me up and told them about the situation while the nurse put my wrist in a sling.

It had become evident that I had in fact broken my wrist and was unable to play for six weeks.

When I came to school the following Monday, Bokuto came running up to me and asked" Hey Akaashi! Want to do some practice with me at lunch?"

" Bokuto-san, I am not sure if this obvious to you yet, but my wrist is broken."

His eyes darted down to my wrist that was in a cast and sling, he put a hand on the back of his neck and chuckled" Oh, I didn't notice that."

I sighed and realised how oblivious Bokuto-san can really be sometimes. 

Konoha, Komi and Saru came by my classroom that day, Washio didn't come by because he had felt so guilty about the entire situation. I have tried explaining multiple times that my block was weak anyway and wouldn't have stopped the powerful spike. But, that is what Washio is like and there isn't much I can do. Konoha has tried to tell him to not worry about it, but it seems that hasn't worked too well for him. After they left the classroom, Bokuto came running to the door and we went to have lunch up the roof that day. 

As the weeks went by I realised how much I missed tossing to my favourite ace, despite how dimwitted he can be. It's been hard just going straight home after a day at school, so sometimes I will go to the practice to either observe or help, just so I can stick with the routine I have always loved. However, that doesn't always work for me especially, when the girls try and push me away from the Gym telling me to rest. I find that impossible, how can I stray away from a routine that I've always had? Bokuto hasn't exactly helped either with him wanting me to toss, so we have devised a plan for me to toss with one hand. It will be difficult, but at least we can practice like we usually would, just the two of us.

It was after hours and we were alone in the Gym, it felt like old days despite it only being two weeks. My arm wasn't in the sling as much anymore, but I still had to have it in a cast. It was beginning to become irritating and I was slowly losing it inside. That is why Bokuto and I have devised this plan. 

Bokuto tossed the ball in the air, I stood watching the ball slowly fly through the air as it danced along my fingers. I managed to do a one hand toss, it wasn't my finest work, but it managed to get spiked. Bokuto's eyes sparkled as he said" That was amazing Akaashsighi!!!"

I don't usually laugh or smile at his comments, but for a first, I did, I enjoyed the praise that he gave me. It felt nice and showed how much I have missed his words.

We played some more until I was beginning to get worn out from practicing and I could see how late it was getting just from seeing the moon outside the window, I said" Bokuto-san, let's go."

He whined" Awwww, ok Akaaashi..."

We left the Gym together with our hands intertwined, Bokuto said" I can't wait until your wrist is mended."

" Me too."

Eventually, my wrist healed and we got to play some more with Bokuto cheering about how my wrist was fully healed.


End file.
